


Take Your Time

by TookMeASecond



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Plug, Bottom Misha, Light Bondage, M/M, Mirror Sex, Quiet Misha, Top Jensen, bdsm undertones, it vibrates, its fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TookMeASecond/pseuds/TookMeASecond
Summary: PROMPT: Misha on his knees with his hands tied behind his back. Jensen doing a slow striptease and jacking off in front of him, brushing his cock against Misha’s face and stuff until Misha begs for Jensen to fuck him. (Maybe he’s also wearing a vibrating plug?) when Jensen pushes him down onto the mattress he makes sure that Misha is watching in[it] all in the full length mirror and Jensen slowly pushes into him. It could continue to be a slow and deep fuck or After bottoming out Jensen proceeds to fuck Misha into the mattress.





	Take Your Time

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a rough couple of months. Some deaths in the family and now the kids are out of school so I have to entertain them a bit more. GISH projects, other projects. I tried this prompt to get the juices flowing, we'll see how it works. Thanks for reading.

_ Prompt _

_ Misha on his knees with his hands tied behind his back. Jensen doing a slow striptease and jacking off in front of him, brushing his cock against Misha’s face and stuff until Misha begs for Jensen to fuck him. (Maybe he’s also wearing a vibrating plug?) when Jensen pushes him down onto the mattress he makes sure that Misha is watching in[it] all in the full length mirror and Jensen slowly pushes into him. It could continue to be a slow and deep fuck or After bottoming out Jensen proceeds to fuck Misha into the mattress. _

 

The cuffs that wrapped his wrists held them comfortably at the small of his back.  The tether between them just long enough not to pull on his shoulders too much. He arched his back into the stretch, pushing his chest forward, trying to antagonize his lover.  Jensen just quirked half his mouth up in a smirk and continued to leisurely rub himself through his jeans.

 

Misha shifted his arms, but didn’t fidget or make a sound.  This was a lesson, he was sure of it, though Jensen had never specified.  He often liked to play games and not let the other party in on the rules right away.  The fur that lined the insides of the leather cuffs was dyed a blue that matched his eyes.  It looked striking against the black leather and Misha’s tanned skin.

 

Finally, Jensen slowly stood from his chair and stretched his hands high above his head, groaning deep at the relief of some tension.  Misha tried to hold still, but couldn’t help but get excited that things were moving along. Jensen usually didn’t take this long, even if he was trying to prove a point.  But instead of the younger man approaching he slowly pulled up the hem of his shirt with one hand, caressing his stomach with the fingertips of the other. Misha’s fingers itched to get that flesh under his own hands, his naked body pebbled with goosebumps at the thought of them on him.

 

Once the shirt was up to his throat Jensen ran the pad of his thumb, first, over one nipple then the next.  He went back to the first and pinched lightly, rolling the hardening nub between his thumb and forefinger. Misha knew the hitch in his breath was staged, exaggerated so that he wouldn’t miss it, but the effect wasn’t lessened any.  Jensen tilted his head back with a open mouthed moan and bit his bottom lip then pulled the shirt all the way off and tossed it to the chair he’d just vacated. He tilted his head down just enough to peek at Misha through half lidded eyes, smirking again.

 

It was all he could do not to grin back.  Jensen was such a fucking tease, but he had to admit it was sweet torture.

 

“You like that, baby?”  The sound of his roughened voice in the otherwise silent room almost made Misha jump.  His eyes darted back to Jensen’s face, from where they had followed his fingers to the button on his jeans, and saw the mirth in his boyfriend’s eyes.  The green orbs dancing with his amusement. Misha did smile then, his own eyes darkening and his cock giving a little twitch.

 

“Yeah, you do.”  Jensen’s voice was gravelly and rough.  He took a couple lazy steps toward the mean on his knees and flicked the button expertly with one hand.  He shoved the other down without unzipping himself and made a show of feeling around. Even knowing his movements were half for show Misha couldn’t help but still feel excited about the show.  Jensen’s hand moved sudden and hard and his head fell back again eliciting a half-sob-half-laugh, and whatever he did to cause that reaction Misha wanted to learn.

 

Jensen reached down and dragged the zipper without removing his hand.  He wiggled his hips a bit to get the denim to loosen around his waist, then hooked his thumbs into the belt loops by his hips.  Instead of pulling the material down, however, he pulled out, opening the front of his jeans a bit more so Misha could see he wasn’t wearing underwear.  His dark, trimmed pubes sat in stark contrast to his light washed jeans. Misha licked his lips and clenched his fingers, but still didn’t move.

 

“You’re being so good for me, babe.  I’ve got a surprise for you.” Misha held back a whine, he was sure he knew what Jensen had planned.  The small remote he pulled from his back pocket was not what Misha was expecting. “That plug I got you, the one you put in for me while waiting for me to get home.  It’s not just a plug.”

 

Misha sucked in a breath just before Jensen’s thumb hit one of the two buttons.  He lost the battle to hold control over his muscles when the medium sized plug in his ass started vibrating right against his prostate.  He threw his head back and clenched his hole around the plug, willing himself not to react any further than that. Somewhere in the distance he heard Jensen chuckle.

  
That bastard, Misha was doing too well.  Jensen had to do something to fuck up his concentration.  That alone proved it was a test, and even after his little outburst he was still passing.  Jensen just liked to throw him a curveball to see how he’d react sometimes. But he’d stayed on his knees, he didn’t pull at his hands, and he held back as much sound as he could.  He was good for Jensen.

 

“Fuck, baby.  You’re so fucking hot,” Jensen growled out, he sounded as wrecked as Misha felt.  Misha only realized he’d closed his eyes when he opened them to see Jensen slowly sliding his jeans down his thighs, just enough to show off his heavy sack and hard cock.  The younger man started stroking himself slowly, not using enough pressure to do more than tease. It made Misha feel a little better to know the man even teased himself.

 

Jensen stepped forward a couple steps again, his pants sliding down a little more with each movement.  He took himself by the base and stuck the tip of his tongue out to press against his top lip. He felt Misha’s eyes burning into his face as he dragged the tip of his leaking cock over his lover’s lips.  He could see the older man clenching his jaw in an attempt to keep his mouth still and grinned, dragging his tongue back into his mouth.

 

“What?  You don’t want it?” Jensen teased while using his cockhead to drag Misha’s bottom lip down a bit.  Misha narrowed his eyes and glared at Jensen’s tactics, the way he was trying to get him to react. Jensen chuckled lightly again and took a step back, stepping out of his jeans in the process, and kicking them aside.  Then he bent at the waist and licked along the seam of Misha’s lips, stealing his own precome back before Misha could get a taste.

 

“On the bed, sweetheart, just the way I like it.”  Misha was moving as soon as Jensen backed away. He tucked his toes under his feet and rolled backward into a standing position, his motion fluid and sure.  Jensen loved watching him move, the older man just exuded confidence. And he gave everything to Jensen. Misha only had a bit of trouble getting up and walking with the plug on his prostate, but he was determined to get fucked.

 

He crawled on his knees into the middle of the bed and bent forward pressing the side of his face into the mattress as he adjusted the width his knees.  His eyes widened a bit when he finally noticed the new addition to Jensen’s bedroom. He’d never seen this angle of himself before. The way his back arched, the cuffs holding his hands out of the way, the curve of his ass sticking up in the air.  Then a tanned hand joined the reflection in the mirror. Their skin looked sinful together in this way.

 

“You found my other surprise, I see.  Do you like it? I do. I want you to watch me fuck you.  I want you to see how fucking gorgeous you are.” Misha did whine at that a little, but Jensen leaned down and bit the shell of his ear, then looked up and made eye contact in the mirror.  He was forgiven. He could see the tip of the black plug where it was sticking out of his ass. He watched as Jensen reached forward with both hands and rubbed them gently over the swell of each cheek.  His touch was revenant, loving, and everything Misha never wanted to live without.

 

On finger traced the crack of Misha’s ass, over the plug, and pushed slightly.  Then down further to caress and tug gently at his heavy sack. Misha spread his knees a bit wider and arched his back into the touch, Jensen laughed softly and pulled sharply at the plug, causing Misha to jump a little.

 

“Settle.”  He did. The older man relaxed further into the mattress and kept his eyes on his lover as he worked the thing out of Misha’s hole, still vibrating at its lowest setting.  When it was out Misha suppressed a sigh and forced himself not to press back into his lover. Jensen would give him what he needed, all he needed was to be patient.

 

“I think that plug did it for me, all that stimulation had you open right up.  We’ll have to do that again sometime, huh?” Misha knew Jensen wasn’t just talking about the plug.  He meant the whole thing. The cuffs, the strip tease, the cock tease, all of it. And Misha couldn’t find it in himself to disagree.

 

With the plug gone he felt slightly numb and completely empty.  He watched Dean in the mirror toss the black rubber behind him, not bothering to turn it off, and grip his ass cheeks in his hands, pressing his thumbs on either side of his hole.  He pressed and pulled a little, making Misha open wider, he could actually feel the cool air of the room against his rim and just on the inside, proving just how wide he really was.  Jensen sat up on his knees and, still gripping Misha’s ass, angled his own hips up to try and slide in without guidance. Jensen and his fucking games.

 

He watched the muscles in Jensen’s ass and hips tighten and flex as he rutted against Misha’s crack.  Felt the tip of his lover’s cock catch on his rim then slip and move on through the valley of his ass.  Had this happen two or three times before he was ready to give up on the rules and demand Jensen quit dicking around.  No pun intended. His body was vibrating with want and pent up energy and he was about to lose the game when Jensen thrust in so hard he nearly knocked Misha up the bed, sheathing him in the warm heat of Misha’s ass in one thrust.

 

Misha’s mouth fell open in a silent scream as he clenched his ass against the intrusion.  Jensen fell against his back, forcing him to hold both of them up and grunted right in Misha’s ear.  “Oh, fuck! Oh, shit. So fucking tight.” He waited a few moments before sitting up again and yanking on Misha’s hips to pull him back fully to his knees.  Misha fully expected to be rocked with the pounding of the younger man’s hips right off the bat. He was not expecting the slow drag of Jensen pulling out until he was playing just the tip, then slowly pushing back in.

 

He watched in the mirror as the muscles in Jensen’s stomach and chest tightened and relaxed with his slow pace, almost rolling under his skin.  They didn’t often fuck like this, slow and steady. Usually by the time they got around to the actual sex part they were so worked up they both wanted it hard and fast.  But this was nice.

 

Jensen started adding a slow grind to the end whenever he bottomed out, dragging his cockhead over Misha’s already stimulated prostate.  The feeling sent bolts of electricity up the older man’s spine, had his toes curling rhythmically in the sheets. He dragged his fingertips over Jensen’s stomach, where he could reach, and clenched his ass whenever the younger man dried to drag out.

 

It took longer, like this, for them to come.  But the build up was so much sweeter. He felt his balls start to tighten and his lower stomach started to burn deliciously.  He gasped as Jensen thrust in harder, but didn’t pick up the pace. Then fingers tightened in his hair and wrenched his head back.

 

“You see that?” Jensen asked before licking a stripe up the side of Misha’s face.  “So fucking hot.” He didn’t release his grip when he sat up and started pounding his hips.  Misha had nowhere to go. His hands were bound, his head was held immobile by his fucking hair, and he was mesmerized by the sight of his lover in all his sexual glory.  Jensen looked like a fucking sex God, and Misha’s orgasm had him nearly blacking out.

 

He watched in the mirror as his own body tightened up, his balls were almost sore as they exploded their load all over the sheets.  Jensen fucked him though it and he could swear he’d never come so hard or so much in his life. It wasn’t until his lover collapsed on top of him, panting and heaving in air, that he realized Jensen had finished, too.

 

Misha’s arms were starting to get sore from the prolonged position and now Jensen’s added weight, but he was content for the moment.

 

“I’m pretty impressed.”  Jensen mumbled as he rolled to Misha’s side, the one opposite the mirror.

 

“Yeah?  Me, too.  I didn’t know you could go that slow.”  Misha taunted even as his wrists were released and rubbed gently.  Jensen snort-laughed behind him.

 

“I was talking about you, dude.  You didn’t say a Goddamned word. I didn’t know that was possible for you.”  Misha rolled his eyes as he rolled onto his back to face the younger man, both eyes laughing.

 

“Oh, you know me.  I’m always up for a challenge.  Especially when given the chance to surprise people.”  Jensen just laughed and leaned forward to kiss his boyfriend long and deep.  They might have stayed in bed and made out long enough to try for a round two.  Face to face this time, and with a big more noise.


End file.
